


Power of The Luci

by LordofLamps96



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Rare Pairings, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLamps96/pseuds/LordofLamps96
Summary: This is where the the line was to be drawn, he would take control, push the empire out of his lands, take back what was his. And when he was done, he would march onto Nilfheim with all the fury and anger of the gods and countless thousands of his people the empire had murdered at his beck and call. He would not rely on some magical wall to protect his people.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello there!, this is my first story and id just like to point out I am not an author. I've never written/typed up anything in my life, but I recently played through Final Fantasy XV and fell in love, started reading fan fiction of it and while my favorite pairing is definitely Noctics/Prompto. I Watched the KingsGlaive movie and than starting reading some Nyx/Noctis pairings and the possibilities for it really got me interested.

So I had this particular idea swimming around in my head, and thought it would be interesting to try and get it typed out. Hopefully it will read/look at least halfway decent compared to how it was in my head. So for timeline this will be when Noctis is 20 and Nyx will be 26, it will also take place about 2 - 4 months if not a bit longer before the Empire sends their "Delegate" in the movie, which obviously wont be happening here. I got some ideas for near the end on how to take care of Ardyn but we will see how it goes.

To avoid confusion or help with questions ill explain some of the stuff that will no doubt confuse people where i came up with since im taking plenty of liberties ill explain them now.

The Old Rite - the old rite is equivalent to when someone puts on the Ring of The Luci and gets "Judged" to wield its power, it something that hasn't been done in 2 centuries since the Kings started marrying the "traditional" way to try and ensure diplomatic relations, basically what happens is when the King or Heir find the "One" or at least the One they think is the one they will be with for life and love with everything they are, they will hold hands together and the King/Heir will recite a specific saying which i haven't fully fleshed out just yet cause i want it to be perfect and im not sure itl even come up, and doing so will draw the power of the Kings and Queens past to judge the Woman.. or in this case Man the King/Heir has chosen, unlike when Nyx calls upon the Kings in the movie and is judged based on his words this will allow them to judge him based on Him and if his love is true to heart or not. Being accepted unquestionably makes him Noctis's Queen and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Although, we wont be calling him that.. well, Noctis might to tease him but that's about it ;).

Noctis "Royal Garbs" - is what Noctis wears at the end of the game. I thought the outfit was fitting and could see no reason to try and change it.

I am also aware many of the characters will be OOC, but please try and bare with me. I would love suggestions in the comments/reviews, every little bit will help me improve.

* * *

"Whats my reign going to mean?"

It was a question he had been asking himself for a year now, since his and Nyx's anniversary. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face, he had known after 6 months he was hopelessly in love with that bastard. It was almost funny how much it was like one of those cheesy fairy tail books Luna loved to read when they were kids, Nyx had arrived like a knight in shining armor to save the day.

But despite the fairy tail start that Nyx so loved to tease his "Little King" about, the relationship was anything but smooth. Nyx hated having to sneak around and hide, being unable to let his friends know about them. He felt guilty just thinking about it, he hadn't known how bad the racism was quickly becoming in the "slums" of the Crown City until Nyx had in a fit spelled it out all out for him.

The Lucian's weren't outright hostile yet to the refugees from outside The Walls of Insomnia, but they surely made their dislike about them known; like the way they would sneer and stick up their noses at them or 'accidentally' overcharge them for something.

But he was digressing from his original thought. He had begun paying closer attention to the workings going around him, everything from the interns, the advisers, the army, the Crowns Guard, and especially the Kings Glaive. He had to be careful, after all he had spent 20 years up to that point being aloof and acting like he hadn't a care in the world about the city, let a lone the country he was supposed to come to rule and govern in the future.

It hadn't been too hard, it was easy late at night to sneak in to his fathers study and forge his signature for report requests, or to inquire about this or that. So long as he made sure to snatch the stuff once it arrived before his father got to it, to be truthful; he was kind of surprised nobody had hand delivered some of those sensitive reports directly to the King in person instead of just handing em off to a Citidel personnel to be dropped off.

It was apparent his father had taken a slack hand to all things security. That would certainly have to change, speaking of which. His father, The King. That was the biggest problem, and perhaps the answer to his dilemma.

It was painfully obvious The King was ailing quicker every year. Maintaining the New Wall was sucking the life out of him with a thirst that even he could feel if he concentrated.

And it was with this thought the solution to his problem finally fully clicked into place. The puzzle which he had been trying to solve since he had finally convinced Nyx to marry him through the Old Rite. He was acting like the aloof prince, the one that slept in and would constantly take cat naps whenever it struck his fancy, enjoying living in the relative comforts a life of royalty afforded him.

He needed to act like a King. All the reports made it clear they felt they'd soon end up losing in this war to the Empire, the past few years of fighting them to a standstill before withdrawing back just a bit further was at its breaking point.

The empire had gotten bold, picking and poking at various spots before throwing thousands of troops at a single point and than withdrawing. It was a constant cycle of rinse and repeat.

He was still feeling sick at the realization his father was allowing this, and he could see how the even the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard were feeling discontent with the current situation.

Nyx had not come out and said it, after all he was still a KingsGlaive bound by magic and life to serve King Regis and doing so could very well cost him. Even if he had felt most of those binds loosen and some outright shifting to Noctis once the Old Rite had been completed. The glaives were comprised mostly of refugees, they had nothing left and had felt obligated to serve the King which had saved them and given them a home after the empire had trampled and burned theirs.

But the king had kept a distance from them, and Nyx had hinted this was causing many of the glaives to feel like they were being betrayed. That the King felt no love for them same as the rest of the City, only to be there and thrown at the Empire time and time again until they died on the field and than be replaced.

And here he was, once again digressing.

He clenched his hands in anger, where was the vaunted Lucian honor and integrity that his father had once so proudly boasted of? He had spent hours in history lessons when he was younger with his father oh so pridefully educating him on the Kings and Queens of past, how through their guarding of the Crystal their people and lands prospered; with a Just and Fair hand they ruled. The Guardians of the People the kings once called themselves.

The story's of how the kings would be there, in the front lines anytime an injustice was handed to anyone on Lucian lands or their allied. The collective wrath of the gods themselves packed into the form of the Lucian Monarchy to remind all of Eos just why they were the chosen to guard it.

Where was all that pride now? They had shut the walls of Insomnia and all but abandoned the people beyond. The borders of Lucis were nothing but a lie now, everyone knew it but wouldn't say it. The King sat on his throne aged and weakened, not on the front lines single handily decimating entire lines of troops with all the fury of Ramuh, or marching on an the empire with the burning fires of Ifrit turning everything around him to a crisp for daring to kill so many of the people he had been sworn to govern.

Perhaps there was the answer, the people were discontented with the current King? Fine, he might not be able to give them the King they wanted; but he sure as hell could give them the Prince they needed. The Kings of Lucis had ruled for over two thousand years, he would be damned if he waited for the empire to come to his door and make demands.

His father may have given up and have become content to sit and wait for his death, but he wasn't. He was the Prince and that still held weight, he knew what he was about to do hadn't been done in over four centuries.

Even still, no more. This is where the the line was to be drawn, he would take control, push the empire out of his lands, take back what was his. And when he was done, he would march onto Nilfheim with all the fury and anger of the gods and countless thousands of his people the empire had murdered at his beck and call. He would not rely on some magical wall to protect his people.

No, no more. His people would no longer look to the sky for that shimmering wall, they would look to him as they should.

Glancing over to the clock and seeing the time blaring in what seemed to echo his anger in bright red 3:48 A.M he stood up and walked to the door and opened it which immediately got the attention of the attendant stationed at the door in case he needed something.

"Your Highness?" He asked, he sounded confused. With an inward chuckle he realized he was probably close to a heart attack, Noctis was never awake at such an early hour.

"Summon the Royal Seamstress immediately, tell The Marshal I demand his presence at 6 o'clock sharp, and Summon Ignis." He made sure to keep his posture as straight and proper as possible while putting on his best 'King' voice he could manage. Iggy would be damned proud to see it, he had been trying for over a decade to get Noctis to "Act His Station".

"Yes Your Highness, ill see it done." Was the quick and curt reply he got before the attendant practically bolted down the hall and out of sight as fast he could. He hadn't missed the bug-eyed look he had received with the way he talked and stood, and it was that which made him realize how poorly the people had saw him. It had probably only made the discontent worse to know not only their King, but their Prince didn't seem to have a care either.

He was taking a big gamble with Cor, he knew he needed him on his side for this coming morning and the only way the Marshal would've saw fit to come see him was at his leisure, usually a few hours after he had asked. Which is why he demanded his presence and not requested it, even Cor wouldn't dare to ignore a proper Royal Summons. Although he imagined if he dared tried it for something trivial The Immortal would have flayed him damned be the consequences.

Blinking himself out of his thoughts he realized he had mindlessly gone through his morning routine, teeth brushed, showered, but not dressed.

Because there it was, sitting on his bed. He had at some point gone to the very back of his closet and pulled out his Royal Outfit, he hadn't worn it in 4 years. Hence the reason for the summon for the Royal Seamstress. It would need adjusting, and right next to it and he couldn't stop a snort of amusement was his Crown.

Sitting on a small velvet pillow, it was just like his father's except pure silver contrasting the gold to distinguish him as the Prince and not the King.

Snapping over once he heard the three sharp taps at the door he realized the seamstress was here quicker than he imagined. It was too late to back out now, so picking up his phone and sending a quick text to Nyx after debating what to send to get the most effect. Sure, this was all serious but at least he could inject a bit of fun in it by causing his husband some panic; no doubt Nyx would find some delightful way to punish him for it.

Hearing the knocks again, he sighed and press sent "No, this is not a joke. As Your Prince i hereby summon you to the Citidel at 5:45 this morning."

Opening the door he let the seamstress in, a older lady in her late 50's with grayed hair. No doubt from the stress of her job, she had been trained by her predecessor since she was a teen for this, she was the sole tailor to work on the Royal garbs.

"My Prince, if you'll forgive me for being bold. But, it is four in the morning and this was the last thing i was expecting when a guard showed up at my door. What is it I can do for you?" she sounded very puzzled, and to be truthful he did find this kind of funny. Perhaps it was because after 20 years he had ran out of ways to surprise the various staff that worked at the Citidel or for the family and he was enjoying the feeling of finally getting to do it again.

He also hadn't failed to notice the two cases she had brought with her, they were clear hard plastic and compartmentalized with various needles and threads as well as other things he had no clue what they were.

"I'm going to be operating in my official capacity most likely all day today and for the foreseeable future. And as im sure you remember, i haven't worn them in a few years they will need proper adjusting to fit" nodding to the bed when mentioning the outfit she had no doubt noticed, he saw the quick frown before it was gone.

As this was clearly official Royal Business she wasted no time asking the questions she needed. Such as "Would you prefer a quick fix and ordering a new proper set for the future, or a proper full fix now?", seemingly odd questions unless one remembered that the Royal Outfit was designed to both serve as a reminder of his station and serve the same as the crownsguard's at a moments notice, light and sturdy for battle at the drop of a hat.

It took just as long as Noctis had imagined it would and soon he was fit and sitting at the end of his bed waiting for Iggy to show up. He couldn't help but fidget, Ignis was his adviser. Raised and trained for this, he even went beyond his duties to the point of mothering him. He knew that springing this on Ignis at the last minute was not just rude, but incredibly unfair to him.

Still, he had no doubt Ignis would stand tall, glare at him without actually giving any visual indication he was doing so and than give the necessary advice when needed or asked to that he was trained for.

With that said, the last thing he expected when Iggy barged in his room looking as perfectly and immaculate as always and clearly upset at him for being summoned through an attendant instead of just being called was for Ignis to suddenly stop, look up from his phone, and suddenly with the most shocked look on his face Noctis had ever seen blurt out "Shiva's frosty tits, what the hell?"

He couldn't help himself, he had never heard Iggy curse in his life. It was "Uncouth and foul behavior." and never had he seen Iggy caught so off guard as he looked right now. So he laughed, loudly.

It took a good long minute for Noctis to stop laughing, or better yet; it took that long for Ignis' brain to catch up to him and to his credit immediately compose himself before snapping "Enough!", and really Noctis wanted so badly to whip his phone out and take a picture because Iggy had a slight flush to his face. He was sure he could get Prompto to pay at least a hundred Gil for it, maybe two.

Figuring the best course of action was clearly to find out what the meaning of this was, 'This' being him getting summoned only to find Noctis sitting on his bed in his official Royal Attire Ignis thought the first question he should ask which would garner the answer to most of his questions in one swoop was to give his glare and ask "I don't suppose your going to explain this?".

And so began a good 20 minute interrogation that had Noctis trying to give the TLDR to Ignis without making him even more offended. Which to his credit Ignis was taking in good stride, he shouldn't be surprised really. Ignis was really good by this point at going with the flow of whatever mess Noctis got himself caught up in and only after everything had settled did he spend several hours giving him that 'Im disappointed in you' look and lecture.

"Alright, so let me make sure i have the facts straight. You have not only been dating a member of the Kingsglaive, more specifically Nyx Ulric whose considered the best of the best. You married him through the Old Rite, which i admittedly only know a little about." Ignis took a breath here while glowering at him, which now that Noctis thinks about it, the likely reason Iggy's first god that came to mind was Shiva is because that glare he could feel felt like it should be turning him into a solid ice statue. "And now out of the blue, you decided to circumvent your father, The Kings authority and start utilizing various resources to wage war on the empire your way?"

Somehow that sounded like both a question and a statement to Noctis, so he figured he treat it like a question. "Well, yeah pretty much. And you know, you being my royal adviser and all i really need your help right now Iggy." admittedly it wasn't very Kingly sounding when he got progressively quieter and nervous as he said that. Or maybe it was the fact he had adverted his gaze and was now looking at his boots that caused Ignis to finally take some pity on him and heave out a sigh that sounded like he was trying not to have a stroke.

"Alright, at least im dressed decently enough for this lunacy you got planned since I got no time to go back home and change again."

"Hey!" was the indignant reply Ignis got to that particular statement.

So it was with all the confidence he could muster Noctis left his room followed by his adviser he headed straight for the War and/or Council Room, making sure to tell the attendant to wait in the lobby and direct Cor straight to it while he passed.

As he approached the room he stopped and stared at it, he knew nobody would in there. It was only used by his father and advisers when debating serious political matters or with the generals for matters of war. But still, he couldn't help feel he had no right to go in there.

But he steeled his nerves, he knew this was not a matter about how he felt anymore, in his mind flashed the look he saw on his husbands face when he spoke of how his fellow Glaives were starting to feel about the King and what was supposed to be their home. It was a look of pain, betrayal, and heartache.

So he shoved the doors open, walked to the head of the table and sat down where previously the last to sit there was his Father. And to his credit, Ignis didn't miss a beat and immediately sat in the chair to his left.

And without a word, in the maddening silence he waited for Nyx to arrive; and almost immediately after Cor. So long as he could convince and get The Marshals support he knew that he would almost immediately be leading a war effort that would either see them victorious, or have Insomnia burning around him.

And he did not intend to lose.


	2. Chapter Two

               I do want to point out something feels...  off with this chapter, the way its progressing felt right. im guessing it might be feeling rushed or the formatting is wonky, so if you notice it feel free to let me know in the reviews/comments.  thank you!

* * *

 

He was starting to wonder if he could get away with a nap, But as if he had read his mind Ignis gave a light cough and a glare to put that idea away. 

Thankfully, right on time Nyx had decided that this was the time to come and save him from death by boredom. He should give him a medal with how good he was at that.

 And in typical Nyx fashion he decided to instantly surprise him with just how much he already knew about the current situation in that irritatingly lovable way of his “Alright Kitten, whats going on?” he sounded terribly frustrated.

Now Noctis knew he only had a few minutes before Cor showed up. He also knew teasing his Husband was not the most productive thing to be doing right now, but he also knew that Nyx knew damn well how much he hated that nickname.

So taking advantage of the opportunity he had so graciously provided by coming to stand in front of his chair, he attempted to swing out his foot and kick Nyx in the shin. Only to end up glaring at him when he stepped just to the right enough for him to miss while giving Noctis a completely innocent look. 

Astrals bless Iggy for knowing just when to step in get things back on track, especially when a look to the clock showed they only had 5 minutes left before Cor showed up.

“Well apparently His Highness has decided to usurp his fathers authority in these matters and take direct control over our war with The Empire, so far it seems he has roped You, Me, and If all goes well Cor into this.” Ignis stated that with a stoic dignity fit for the best of diplomats while not looking up once from his book. 

By this point the only response to that by Nyx was a raised eyebrow and a look that while most would see as indifference spoke volumes to Noctis. He was pretty sure it said “Really? You plan for us to commit treason?” or maybe that was the mental bond they now shared leaking his thoughts by accident. 

“You summoned me for that?” Noctis blinked when he realized that statement came from neither Nyx or Ignis and looked over to see The Immortal standing in the doorway looking rather dirty. Ut oh. 

Okay, new plan. Butter him up. Not the most dignified option, but if the way he looked both physically and the look he was shooting him was any indication he was not in the best of moods. Not even close.

“Uncle Cor!, im so gla-” only to be cut off with a snapped “Don't even try it.” Quickly glancing to Nyx who suddenly found the faded floral decorations in the far corner of the room utterly fascinating he shoved a hard “Traitor!” through the mind link, which other than the quick look of pity his husband sent him showed no indication he heard it. Iggy too had brought his book so close to his face it looked like it was going to swallow him up. 

Great, this was going to go swimmingly. “So, how long were you standing there?” good, that's a good start. Find out how much he heard and than work from there. 

“Too Long.” Okay maybe not. 

“Well, is that a 'Yes ill help' or ..” he trailed off that sentence when the look Cor was sending him seemed to get even stronger. Okay, so this wasn't going exactly to plan. 

They seemed to just sit and in Cor's case stand there for an eternity without anyone so much as moving before he finally decided to take pity on him. Why did that seem to be an increasingly common thing today? It was as if everyone thought he was going to be walking to his death later and wanted to give him a break. Okay, maybe that was not too far off the mark. 

“I'm going to give you exactly 5 minutes to explain whatever idiocy it is that you've thought up before I decide if im going to go walk out of here and pretend this never happened.” Okay, now they were getting somewhere. 

Alright than, best to just dive straight into it. “Well, about a year ago certain things starting coming to light to me that I honestly had a hard time believing. I decided to start looking into it and I realized that things were much worse off than I could have imagined.” Well, at least Cor was no longer looking at it in a way that seemed he hoped he would spontaneously combust. 

“I won't bother going over the details because I already know for a fact you are not ignorant to them, this war is going badly.” The fact that he was paying close attention was the only reason he noticed Cor clenching his jaw and tightening his fists, no doubt thinking about how bad it really was. 

Unlike Noctis who so far had only read through the reports, Cor has been there on the front lines and seeing the death and destruction in person. 

“I don't know how my father is allowing this, I've looked through the archives both here in the Citidel and the news reports. The death toll and loss of land is far worse than we are all being lead to believe. Either way, I can't allow it to go on. I wont stand here blinded in the comforts of silk sheets and all the games and movies I want while the empire is out there murdering thousands of my people a year.” He realized by this point he was shouting, what he didn't realize was the fact he was practically glowing. The power flowing through him leaking out in response to his anger and even rotting the wood beneath his hands, wanting to kill whoever dared to invoke these emotions in its wielder. 

It was at that moment he realized he had managed to get through to Cor, what he didn't know was that the reason was is because it had sparked memories of a time King Regis had used to stand in his very place and rage about the same thing. Although, perhaps this time something might be done about it instead of cowering behind their fancy walls. 

With a deep heaved sigh and a look that clearly told him he'd strangle him himself if he fucked this up “I suppose you have at least some semblance of plan?” 

And with a grin that spoke of the mayhem and headaches he was known for causing “I do, and that's why I need your help. I won't tell you just yet, but you will know in a few hours. You are the Captain of the CrownsGuard, respected, and have a lot of connections. I need you to spread the word I will be making a public address in my official capacity to all of Insomnia in 4 hours time in the courtyard.” 

“I assume you are also going to want it live?” he stated it instead of asking and not bothering to wait for a reply before walking out. Noctis was pretty sure he heard a grumbled “Im getting too damned old to deal with all this royal bullshit” but he figured he'd just pretend he didn't hear it. 

“Well, that went wonderfully. I'm going to go shower, wake up Gladio and Prompto and ill meet you in the courtyard then?” Iggy only waited for a nod before making his way out of the room. 

“Alright than, come along Your Highness. I think I deserve a bit of a nap before the shit hits the fan.” Not bothering to wait for Noct to say anything he just picked him up and starting walking out the room. 

“Oi!, put me down!” 

“Dammit Nyx thats an order!” 

“Be quiet kitten before I spend the next 3 hours finding a way to keep you quiet instead.” 

Truly he knew Nyx would avoid the populated halls and keep to the shadows before reaching his room, but it was comforting to see that even now when it was clear everything was about to change Nyx would still tease him and treat him just like anybody else in private. 

Plus he knew if he tried to protest after that last statement he'd just start stammering instead. So he just buried his head into Nyx's shoulder with a mumbled “I hate you sometimes”, pointedly ignoring that he could feel him laughing.  

 

* * *

 

 

 Thankfully Iggy had decided to fill out Gladio and Prompto out on all the details and why they were here, he had even managed to get Prompto dressed into something 'Respectable' for the occasion by some miracle. Never let it be said Ignis didn't commit to his job. 

Giving a glance out over the crowd he could see a few reporters he recognized, and a bunch he didn't. Looks like Cor truly did spread the word and invite them all, even the ones from small names. Well, at least they couldn't be accused of not supporting the small guys anymore. 

The CrownsGuard were out in full force too, spread strategically through the crowd and around the perimeter, and he even noticed a few of the KingsGlaive. Mentally prodding Nyx proved that he had called in a favor to some of his friends for some backup. He'd find out how he managed that later. 

Hearing his phone go off, he looked down and saw Cor had sent him a short “Its Time”. He knew what he was about to was not going to go over well, it would likely result in a few riots for at least the next week. But, he truly saw no other choice right now. So, this was how it was going to be. 

Noticing Nyx stepping up to his right and giving him a gentle push toward the mic stand, he walked up to it and prepared himself to do something he knew nobody else would. 

Looking down to the center for the operator who gave him a thumbs up after verifying they were indeed now live he started.

 “Citizens of Insomnia, I am not going to stand here and tell you that the war is almost over or that we are on the cusp of a major victory.

In fact, I'm here to tell you the opposite. You all sit here behind the walls you see in the distance, covered in a magical blanket above us that my father powers with his life, you enjoy luxuries that you pretend to not realize barely exist beyond these walls. 

You take for granted the freedoms they afford you, simple stuff such as the right to choose what you want to do with your life. Who you love or where you work. 

Well, no more. Those luxuries are nearing the end, the empire will not give you those rights. They will enslave you, and if you don't do what they tell you to do, if you speak out, they will imprison you or kill you to set an example. 

You also look down on those survivors, the immigrants you sneer at because they weren't born here. The same immigrants who while having already lost everything, signed up to throw their lives at the empire in the hopes that they will be able to finally put an end to this so you won't have to suffer that same fate. 

Well, I will no longer stand here and be idle waiting for the last of them to fall, for the empire to come knocking down our walls. Make no mistake that they will march through our streets, they will trample on every man, woman, and child. They will leave nothing left. 

Its time for you to do your part, as such. Effective immediately I'm enacting a Royal Call to Arms, starting with all men aged twenty five through forty will be expected to within the next two weeks to report to your nearest recruitment office for screening and than for appointment of duty.” 

Not bothering to wait around for the noises and shouts of outrage he turned around immediately walked right back towards the citadel. He needed a hot breakfast and than no doubt he would be summoned to the throne room. He was honestly unsure of what to expect from that. 

He hadn't failed to notice Nyx, Prompto, Ignis, Gladios, and Cor had all immediately flanked him to follow him inside as both a protective guard and show of support. 

Either way, he knew his father could not afford to overturn him. Doing so would show that the Royal Family were butting heads, would show weakness when they most assuredly could not afford that. 


End file.
